


Complicate You

by setos_puppy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank, Alex and Sean had a strange sort of arrangement.  Sean and Alex were best friends, they sort of came as a package.  As Alex'n'Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicate You

Hank, Alex and Sean had a strange sort of arrangement. Sean and Alex were best friends, they sort of came as a package. As Alex'n'Sean. When you were with one, you were with the other by proxy, if not out of direct necessity. So when Hank had started to date Sean, he started to date Alex as well. It had been a bit awkward at first, but he had fallen easily into the rhythm of it quickly enough. And he and Alex got on well enough behind closed doors. They were still trying to figure out how they fit together with Sean, but so far, all had been mercifully non-messy, if a bit unorthodox.

Hank was a bit sure that the scales of the relationship tipped last night when he and Sean slept together for the first time. It hadn't been pre-planned, like so much in Hank's life had been, and it hadn't been mindbogglingly amazing but it had still been perfect. It had been awkward and fumbling and over far too quickly, but it was right. And it had been theirs.

Hank had thought perhaps Sean and Alex had an established sexual relationship, and it would not surprise him if it was true, but somehow he didn't feel jealous. It was hard to with an even keel between three people. And Hank felt strangely sentimental and foolish for thinking the thought of “triangles are the strongest two dimensional shape”, but it was true. It was true and it was theirs.

Hank turned the long vial in his hands and peered through it as the sample of Raven's blood separated. He had samples of everyone's blood. Attempting to find a link through their mutations in the blood. He had a theory about there being a stronger pull of mutated genes existing in female chromosomes, especially in mutant-to-mutant couplings, but so far had no proof. He returned the blood to the rack and tapped his pen against the side of his clipboard in thought before moving to the side to pull on some gloves to work on a reacting solution.

“Is it true?”

Hank started at Alex's loud voice and turned, lowering the chemicals in his left hand to the top of the lab desk. “Is what true?”

“Did you sleep with Sean?”

Hank stripped off the latex gloves from his hands and nodded his head as he tossed them in the trash. He was about five seconds from toeing off his shoes and running as fast as he could. He looked to the tile of the lab and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Last night.”

Alex was quiet for a long pause before he let out a low, appreciative whistle. “Kudos, man.”

Hank looked up and toyed with the hem of his shirt for a minute as he stared at Alex. “Pardon?”

“I mean, you must be like... A god, or something. Sean said you were....” Alex paused as his mouth twisted in thought. “I think he described it as 'gloriously endowed'.”

Hank sputtered softly as colour dashed over his cheeks. “I'm not... I mean... It's... He _said_ that?”

Alex nodded his head and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Gotta say, man, I'm jealous he got tagged first.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Well, if I'd know you had a monster cock I would have been on you from the start.”

“I take offense to that, not only because I'm more than a sexual machine, but also because my genitalia is not monstrous.”

Alex's brows rose in surprise. “I meant that in a good way, Hank.” He pushed off the table he was leaning against with his hip and took a few steps toward the scientist. “I was so jealous when Sean told me. I actually wanted you first, did you know that?”

Hank opened his mouth to reply but pressed his lips together when Alex's fingers skirted the lapels of his lab coat and tugged on them playfully. Alex's mouth twitched into a smile as he stroked his thumbs over the fabric.

“I guess your mother never told you that boys who tease you like you.”

Hank gave a choked noise. “I'm sure my mother would have much to say of a boy liking me, and hardly any of it would be pleasant.”

Alex turned to look at Hank and he pressed their mouths together soft and feather-light. He drew back a moment before smiling in a falsely sweet manner. “Want to go to your room?” He watched Hank's face. “Or we can go to mine.”

“What about Sean?”

“Flying lesson, again. Of course, we could wait until he gets back to the room if you'd like...”

Hank coloured darkly and ducked his head, hiding behind his dark hair and glasses. Alex laughed sweetly and pressed soft kisses against his jaw before biting down on his neck. Hank put up no resistance when Alex removed his lab coat and draped it over the side of his table before tugging him out of the room.

They walked through the mansion uninterrupted, with Raven and Erik out hunting for new recruits and Charles training with Sean it was blessedly quiet. Hank watched when Alex opened the door to his room with Sean and pushed it open. The room was messy in a comfortable sort of way. Clothes thrown haphazardly over the floor and beds and desks. Alex steered Hank to the bed and pushed him onto it before easily straddling his thighs.

Hank watched with a lazy sort of smile and a glazed look. If there was one thing Alex had learned it was that if you revved Hank up enough he became rather unstoppable and really, really sexy. They kissed long as Alex pressed his body against Hank's, giving a throaty noise at the feel of Hank's growing erection against his.

Alex pulled off Hank's sweater-vest with a half-muttered comment about argyle before tossing it over his shoulder. Hank gave a cheeky grin before lifting Alex's thin t-shirt over his head and dropping it off the side of the bed and ran his hands unashamedly over Alex's chest. Alex's skin was hot. Always so hot. He enjoyed Alex's torso, he mused, as he traced his fingers over the well defined muscle before leaning up to bite at Alex's collarbone. He liked Alex's body, he loved having his hands on it, easily as much as he loved having his hands on Sean's.

Alex tugged off Hank's button down shirt after fumbling with the buttons and sucked his way down Hank's chest before sitting back as he worked off Hank's shoes and socks. Hank's toes curled in a softly self-conscious manner but Alex stroked his fingers over the long line of them, scraping his nails over the instep and enjoyed the way Hank gasped. Alex set to the task of unbuckling Hank's belt and when Hank lifted his hips helpfully he grinned before removing his pants with pause.

Hank sat up slowly and tugged on Alex's shorts, he popped the button before working off the zipper and pushed them off, watching when Alex stood and stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. Alex crawled back on the bed and pressed his mouth against Hank's feverishly, clutching the back of the brunette's head as he rocked their hips together without shame.

Hank groaned and bucked his hips up before drawing his mouth back, sucking in air sharply. “Alex, I should tell you, before we start --”

“Shut up and kiss.”

“Really, this is import--”

Hank's protests were cut off when Alex claimed his mouth again and pushed him into the bed, pressing his muscular body against Hank's. Hank pushed at his shoulders for a long moment before simply relaxing into the bed. Alex sucked on Hank's lower lip before drawing back with a smirk as he took Hank's hands and lead them down his body to his hips. Hank sucked in a breath. He could stop now. He could run. He wanted this. And he knew Alex did too. His mind thought briefly of Sean. He wished Sean was here.

Hank tugged down Alex's boxers.

Alex rolled on the bed, guiding Hank over him with a few insistent tugs his fingers pushing down the back of Hank's briefs before he pulled them off altogether. Alex sucked in a breath and let it out slow. His hands stroked up the side of Hank's thighs as he licked his lips.

“Damn.”

Hank let out a stutter and flashed a shy smile. Alex stroked his fingers over Hank's ribs, hushing him gently as he reached up with his other hand to cup Hank's cheek. Hank's fear ebbed from his eyes and he smiled, ducking down to press his mouth against Alex's briefly.

“Better than fantasy?”

“McCoy you need to shut up and let me decide if I want to wrap my mouth around your dick or have you fuck me unconscious.”

Hank gave a soft laugh but faltered when Alex's hand wrapped around his cock and stroked in one long, sure motion. His eyes fluttered and he pushed his hips into the action approvingly. Alex hissed through his teeth and drew his hand away, toying with the stickiness on his fingers.

“I'm thinking I can suck you off anytime, right now I want that – want _you_ \- inside of me.”

Hank swallowed thickly and nodded softly. “Alex, I should --”

“Again with the talking. Now, how do you want me?”

Hank's mouth went dry and he couldn't help the shiver that went through his body at the words. He swallowed a few times and clutched weakly at Alex's hip. “Roll over,” he breathed out, his voice thick and hoarse.

Alex slid easily on the bed, rolling onto his knees, settling the rest of his weight in front of him as he rested on his forearms. Hank let out a weak gust of air and curved his hand over the slope of Alex's back, fingers running over his spine.

“We're going to need --”

“Left hand drawer.”

Hank leaned his body over Alex's, shuddering when their skin slid together, and pulled out the bottle of lube. He dropped it on the bed, hands softly shaking, before picking it back up again and flicking the cap up. He slicked the cool gel over his fingers before taking a few sure breaths and slid one into Alex. He opened easily and Hank clenched his jaw to keep from moaning lewdly. He waited until he was sure Alex was relaxed and loose before adding the second finger.

Alex was surprisingly quiet. He was making soft, breathy noises as he pushed his hips in gentle hitches against Hank's fingers when he relaxed. Hank pressed soft, wet kisses over his shoulders and down his spine, scraping with hints of teeth when he knew Alex wasn't expecting it. He slipped in the third finger. Alex gave a low moan and shifted his knees apart and bowed his head as he lifted his hips, pushing back with wanton, greedy noises.

Hank watched his fingers move inside of Alex with a curious fascination. He hissed as he twisted the four digits, working Alex open. Alex made a gibbering noise as he grabbed hold of his pillow and clutched at it, his whole body rocking and shaking. Hank rubbed at the edge of Alex's hole with his thumb, smiling absently at the way Alex gave a rollicking sob.

Hank pressed his body over Alex, biting at his shoulders before he scissored his fingers. “Alex, it really is imperative I tell you --”

“Fuck. Me. McCoy. Now.”

Hank's mouth drew together and he heaved out a breath as he pulled his fingers from Alex's supine body and slicked himself with KY before settling a hand on Alex's hip. “Bare down, Alex, or this is going to hurt.”

Alex nodded and made an unintelligible noise before Hank started to press in. Alex gave a weak whine, hands pulling at the sheets but he kept his body lax until Hank bottomed out. Alex let out a slow, long breath.

“Fucking, Christ. You're _huge_.”

“Now is an extremely inconvenient time to complain, Alex.”

Alex let out a bark of laughter as he took in a few breaths. “Not complaining, just... _S'good_.”

Hank rubbed his thumbs in circles at the base of Alex's spine to keep the other boy from tensing up. Alex remained still for a long stretch of time, shoulders taut as he bore most of his weight on his arms. After a while he eased up slightly, shifting his body to return weight to his knees as he nodded his head.

“Okay. I – okay.”

Hank licked his lips before slowly shifting his hips in shallow rocks to press into Alex's body. Alex grunted and curled his fingers into the pillow between his elbows before shallowly thrusting his body back against Hank's. They moved in gentle, swaying rhythm before they gained some momentum and Hank drew his hips back a bit before pushing them in, interspersing it with long, deep presses of his cock into Alex's body.

“Hank you feel so fucking amazing. God, I can't believe...” Alex's body tensed a moment before he let out a groan of pure pleasure. “Yes, _there_.”

Hank drew himself out before pressing his body flush against Alex's and snapping his hips inside of the blonde's body with a long, sharp shove. Alex yelped and twitched but pushed back against Hank. Hank braced a hand against Alex's bed and used the other to rub slowly up and down his side.

“Stay still.”

“What?” Alex's body twitched for a moment and he gave a long hiss. “Fucking _Christ_ , McCoy! Are you... Is it...?”

“I tried to tell you.”

“Then you don't let my stupid mouth interrupt you! What the fuck?”

“It's another part of my mutation,” Hank explained slowly, his hand dipping lower to trace circles on Alex's stomach. “It's similar to a knot.”

“Are you shitting me?”

Hank shook his head against Alex's neck, pressing kisses against the skin of his shoulders and neck. “I'm sorry.”

“It's... _Jesus_. It's big, and I'm so full...” Alex shuddered when he breathed in. “I don't know whether to hit you or thank you.”

Hank laughed, shyness and timidity dropping from his body. “Move with me...” He shifted, slow and careful until they were on their sides, Alex's pillow resting under their hips.

“Did you... Did you come?”

“Not yet.” Hank brushed at the sweaty hair on the base of Alex's neck, nosing at it softly. “Wanted you to adjust.”

“Just... If you go slow I think you can move.”

“Okay...”

Hank curled his hand over Alex's hip, guiding him back against his body in gentle rocks. Each thrust was slow, pressing deep into Alex's body, nudging against his prostate. Alex sobbed, his toes curling in pleasure as he bore his body back against Hank. Hank bit into Alex's shoulder when he saw Alex's hand move wetly up and down his own cock and wrapped his hand over Alex's, learning what he liked best.

“You're so wet...” Hank voiced in admiration, delighting in the moan it earned him.

“I'm so fuckin' close.”

Hank bit playfully on the lobe of Alex's ear before releasing his hold over Alex's hand and dipped his hand low, beneath Alex's thigh. He stroked his thumb over Alex's balls before pressing his index finger and middle finger against Alex's perineum. Alex spasmed and let out a high noise before coming in long, sticky spurts over his own hand and Hank's wrist.

Hank gasped at the tightening around his cock and shut his eyes as he came, pushing his hips into Alex's body with chaotic thrusts. Alex whimpered as he went lax, twitching as his overstimulated body was pumped full of come. Hank groped blindly with his toes before grasping hold of a sheet and pulled it to his hand so he could give them decent cover.

“How long does this last?”

Hank nudged at Alex's shoulder with his chin playfully, licking a stripe over his skin. “Last night it lasted for about fifteen minutes, give or take.”

“What the fuck did you and Sean do?”

“I gave him manual stimulation.”

“Like... you jerked him off?”

“Mmhmmm.”

Alex's body jolted, like the idea caused equal amounts pleasure and pain to burst through his system. “Maybe when I can feel my legs again.”

Hank laughed throatily before lifting his head when he heard the door knob turn. He was absently tracing nonsensical designs on Alex's hip when the door opened and Sean walked in, flushed with pride. Sean stopped short a moment as he closed the door behind him with a kick and pouted.

“You couldn't have waited for me?”

Alex grinned weakly. “You say monster cock I figure out a way to get it inside of me.”

Sean rolled his eyes and pulled off his t-shirt, pulling curiously at the sheet before staring with a parted mouth at the sight where Hank and Alex were joined. “I think that may be the hottest thing I've ever seen.”

Hank reddened a little but pushed up his glasses with two fingers. “How's your suit?”

“Huh?” Sean looked up to Hank's face. “Suit's fine, still veering a little to the left and – Jesus, Mary and Christmas, Hank you're making a mess...”

Sean knelt on the bed, stroking at the swell of Alex's ass, desperately trying to wiggle between the bodies. Alex hissed but didn't attempt and Hank's hips unconsciously pushed forward. Sean trailed his fingers through the mess of come pooling between Hank and Alex, the stickiness slicking Alex's thighs and Hank's before puddling down to the pillow.

Sean's fingers rubbed at the join of their bodies while he fumbled and managed to get the draw-string on his jogging pants loose. He pushed his hand down the front with a happy noise and leaned down over their bodies when Hank pulled him in for a kiss.

“C'mere,” Alex prompted when their kiss broke.

Sean moved slowly, letting his mouth get taken by Alex's with a happy moan, enjoying the hitched breath he hears Hank make. He draws away and grunts, rocking his hips to press them against Alex's belly.

Alex's brow wings up and he taps at Sean's hip. “C'mon, Sean. I'll take care of that.”

Sean moved his body back, looking to Hank. “I think you're going to need to roll.”

Hank nodded softly and with a bit of jostling and some swearing from Alex the blonde was repositioned on his knees again. Sean tossed his pants off and climbed on the bed, kneeling in front of Alex. Alex took one of Sean's hips in hand before rolling back the foreskin and sucking on his cock. Sean's eyes fell to half-mast and he looked to Hank, who rested his cheek against Alex's shoulder, watching him with a pleasant smile.

“He's good at this,” Sean praised, sifting his fingers through Alex's hair. “Alex loves cock.”

“So I noticed.” Hank pressed a kiss against Alex's spine, stroking lazily at his slowly stiffening cock.

“God, I was thinking about last night all morning. When you pulled out I was so _empty_.” Sean shuddered hard, turning his eyes down to Alex when the other swooped his head down, gagging in his over-enthusiasm. “Then I come back to such a pretty sight... I think you're trying to kill me.”

“I think it's impossible to actually cause a fatality through sexual frustration.

“Hank, shut up and take the compliment.”

“Thank you.”

Alex drew back, sucking around the head, tonguing around the slit of Sean's prick before pulling away. His mouth was wet and red. Baring his weight back against his knees, Alex slid his hand from Sean's hip to his dick and stroked it. Licking up from base to tip, Sean shook.

“Alex, don't tease, I'm too close...”

Alex groaned, his eyes turning up to Sean before licking back down to the base of Sean's cock and sucking at the base, licking at the skin before moving up to suck around the head. He guided one of Sean's hands into his hair and moved his hand to clutch at Sean's thigh. Sean grunted before pushing on the back of Alex's head, rocking up his thrusts in staccato bursts before his head fell back and he let out a whine. The windows rattled dangerously and Sean's hands moved over Alex's back as he pushed his hips in greedy shoves and clamped his hands over Hank's ears. Hank's hands moved up to close over Alex's ears.

Sean broke. He came in Alex's mouth with a scream. It was short and relatively low for Sean, but when Alex moved his head back, mouth and chin stained with come, their window had a long, dangerous looking crack from one corner to the other and their lamp was broken. Alex let out a soft laugh and let Sean kiss him while cleaning his face with broad sweeps of his tongue.

“Alex,” Hank started, voice low.

“Mmm?”

“Need you to relax, Alex.”

Alex let his body be guided to the bed and he closed his eyes, it took a few deep breaths and Sean running his fingers through his hair, but he finally went lax. Hank pulled out of him with a grunt of exertion. Alex twitched weakly, sighing a strange sort of sigh.

“Feels funny now.”

Sean kissed his head before moving down between Alex's parted thighs and giving an uninhibited moan. “Fuck.”

Alex turned his head to the side, resting against his other, unruined pillow. He shifted slightly on the bed. He knew he was going to be aching for ages, but it was so fucking worth it.

“Wish you could see yourself, Alex...” Sean smoothed his hand over the mound of Alex's ass and stared openly, spreading him apart with gentle fingers. “You're just...” He bit at his lower lip and ghosted his fingers over Alex's abused hole, apologizing with a mutter when Alex jumped. He groaned softly when he pushed two long fingers into Alex's body, letting out a breath when he felt the wet, hot gush of Hank's come in his body and the soft flutter of muscle.

“Sean...” Alex's voice came out broken and whispered and Sean pulled his hand away with reluctance.

“Sorry,” Sean's voice didn't sound sorry, but he smiled when Alex tossed him a look over his shoulder and he sucked his come-stained fingers into his mouth.

“I think we should have a nap,” Alex slurred out, weakly groping for the covers.

Sean nodded his head and rolled Alex onto his back with Hank's help before picking up the ruined pillow and shoving it into a garbage bag while he grabbed two pillows from his own bed. Hank smiled thankfully at Sean when he came back and they kissed lazily before Hank laid down, throwing a careless leg over the already sleeping Alex's. Sean slid against Alex's other side and rolled onto his side to get comfortable, mimicking Hank's pose.

“I think we broke him,” Hank voiced softly.

“Maybe, best way, really.” Sean was quiet for a moment. “I love you.”  
n  
Hank smiled and folded up his glasses, tucking them aside, his right foot searched for a moment before finding Sean's and it curled over their toes playfully a moment. “I love you right back.”

Alex swatted, half-asleep at both of them. “And you both love me,” he snarked, “now shut the fuck up.”

The two of them rolled their eyes before kissing Alex's shoulder softly and cuddling up to sleep.


End file.
